Rescue Bots Before Sigma 17 began (Chase's Way)
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: A story for my library writing club. This is Chase's way BEFORE he was on sigma 17. Outsiders are in here, but it's like a deleted chapter or something like that. There is going o be four or so versions of this story so, Enjoy!
1. The Past

**/Chase's Prolog/ (Firehouse Bunker.) {The outsiders are in here, but doesn't take place during outsiders and rescue bots. Think of it as a... Deleted chapter or something like that.}**

"So? Are we going or what?" Hope asked me, a little too excitedly.

"OK did you and Mayzez switch brains or something?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"NO! Are you, Blurr knockout and Boulder going to take Brooklyn, Megan and I to Cybertron or what? Arcee told me that it was rebuilt" She explained to me. I so did not want to go to Cybertron. Cybertron means Galvertron and Galvertron means kidnapping and kidnapping means abuse and abuse means my friends are in danger my friends and are in danger means me having depression and me having depression means everybody worries about me and I **HATE** it when people and bots worry all about me, but that's not what I told Hope

"You know I so would... But I so don't want to" She glared at me and I just walked into Bolder and mines room to find him reading what 'waits in the woods'.

"Hope ask you about Cybertron" He asked me

"Yep." I told him

"Had many thoughts of what it meant?"  
"Yep."

"Ready to go to Cybertron?!"

"Nope!" At that final word I sat on my berth and continued reading my book from earlier; the lovely bones.

 _ ***/***_

 _ ***/***_

 _ ***/***_

 _ ***/***_

" _ **NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ _I scream, completely terrified._

" _ **NO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, CHASER!**_ _ **SHE SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD YOU! AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!**_ _Because of you." Galvertron yelled at me. Hit after hit, scream after scream, and whip after whip. Why should a ten-year old have to go through with this? My life isn't going as well as I've hoped. My mother died right before my optics, my brother left shortly after that, my father, Galvertron abuses me daily and I don't know what to do. I just wish that someone could protect me anyone. I tried fighting back once. He about killed me. That was before Blurr left, so he defended me. I' have to repay him for that. I don't think I can keep my optics open for much longer..._

I then woke up. Thank primus that it was only a dream. I have Hyperthysemia, meaning that I cannot forget anything. I remember everything; my brother and I playing, my mom dying in front my optics, Galvertron's abusive sessions, Blurr's departure. Everything that I've ever seen, smelled, heard or I cannot forget any memories. Some memories I wished I could forget.


	2. Thinking About The Past

**/Chase/ {Chase And Boulder's Room}**

"Hey, Chase are you OK?" Bolder asked me half asleep after my nightmare.

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream" I told him, not so sure myself.

"Well, if you need to talk I'm he-" Boulder didn't even finish his sentence as he fell back asleep. That is so him. I've been having these nightmares a lot lately. When I have nightmares, it means **SOMETHING**. Now I'll never get to sleep because this thought isn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Chawey?" A young voice belonging to my sister's child asked as she crawled up on my bed.

"Hey Icey. What are you doing up so late?" I asked her, city icy on my lap.

"Daddy told me what happened with mommy, Bwrr and you with Gawvertrwon. Do you know why he did that to yow?" Icey asked me and I swear. My Spark stopped. It stopped.

"I don't know what, IceCrystal. I just I don't know. But, if he ever comes back... You'll be the first one that I'll protect." I told her and her sapphire blue optics lit up.

"Weally?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Really." I told her and she hugged me, which I returned.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? Glacier's magic is flying everywhere again." She told me and I was shocked.

"Still?" I asked her and she nodded "Yeah, C'mere." I told her as she got on my back, like she typically does when she's in here.

"What was your mom like?" Icey asked me and I thought for a moment.

"She was kind, caring, and considerate. Now that I think about it. She was a lot like you." I told her and she smiled and fell to a restful sleep.

"You're the best niece, Icey. You are the best."


	3. Some Worries

**/Allie/ (The Bunker)**

This isn't happening. This is **NOT** happening. I couldn't be pregnant. Again. I can't. I just can't be.

"OK Allison. Just think this out. Also need to make sure that Allison is OK. That's why Allison is referring to herself. In third person. Alone. In the bunker." I talked out loud to myself.

Maybe I should consult Ratchet. He would know what to do. I got out my cyber-phone and called my honorary uncle.

"Allison? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Ratchet yelled at me and I flinched. I decided to just say it.

"Ratchet. I think that I may be pregnant." I stated and he didn't say anything for a while.

"I'll send the ground bridge." He finally told me and I walked through the ground bridge into the base and Ratchet was there waiting for me.

"So, Allison. You think that you may be pregnant?" Ratchet asked me and I nodded, not sure what to say. "Come with me, Allison. X-Ray is waiting for you." He told me as he mentioned my childhood friend.

"Allie! So you may be pregnant hmm?" She asked me as we hugged for the first time in a long time.

"Yes and I just want to be sure." I told her and she smiled.

"Alright let's take a look, shall we?" She asked me and I smiled, a little eager.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

"Allison, you are-"


End file.
